hedonfandomcom-20200213-history
Map02 - Plaza
Plaza Plaza is the second level of Hedon and the first time the player enters the Iron Division's stronghold, Valc. It is also one of the primary targets of the Cultist invasion as it is a key point in reaching different locations inside Valc, including the Forge, the Grove, the Barracks and Lower Valc, followed by the Lancer Temple. Each shop and important building is labelled with a painted sign often hanging from a pole where it can be noticed easily by visitors. The irony of the Plaza is that although it is secluded and incredibly well defended with layers of gates and fortifications, the Cultists had an easy time overtaking it from inside with the aid of their magic pentagrams. Outskirts Being secretly built inside the mountain's bowels, Valc is surrounded by an entire system of caves, most of them containing Crystals and thus being shaped as veritable micro-biomes. The lush vegetation and eerie crystal light is also accompanied by a large underground river crossing around the town, providing it with most of its' water supply. Lower Plaza The lower plaza is the first area in which a traveler would find themselves in when entering Valc. Built into a massive cave lit by giant Cyan Crystals and peppered with vegetation, it serves both as a commercial center and as an urban meeting point for all its' citizens. It is also the first place where someone can get acquainted to how Orcs construct their living spaces, digging rooms into the natural stone which often ends up covering the great majority of a building's facade. Main Gate Fortified with a wooden drawbridge and a stone wall, Valc's gate could almost be mistaken for the cave wall if it weren't for the large Iron Division fist banner signalling it. It is no surprise that the Greenskins are concerned with staying as far away from outer civilization as possible, especially as they find themselves in possession of secrets many other factions would be willing to fight for. Those who are accepted inside Valc will have to first pass by the tax office which is linked to the gate through a small garrison providing room for the guards. A clerk keeps track of all visitors, as well as their trade goods and reasons for visiting Valc. A small technical room extends to the side containing the controls for the drawbridge and front gate, as well as the following gate further up the lower plaza. Guard Office If a traveler is sparking suspicion, then the next place they will be visiting is the guard office. Sergeant Barna runs the main desk there with the aid of her deputy, Reaver Tiati. They oversee the plaza's security and take care of temporary prisoners before they are ready to be judged. Aside from two cells, the guard office is equipped with a small armory and a security post equipped with Crystal Balls. Tavern If a traveler gets to pass, then the tavern is the first place where they may want to stop for a rest and share some news. A well and a stable are right outside the entrance, offering room for mounts and pack beasts of any shape and size. With a cozy fireplace, plenty of room, a large kitchen and a spacious cellar, the tavern is usually the most frequented place in the lower plaza. After the Iron Division Campaign commenced, however, the tavern has become much less lively, but nonetheless kept functioning along with the inn it is connected to. General Store The general store provides all sorts of day to day goods, from food and drinks to alchemy reagents and blacksmith tools. Right next to the store, a secondary gate overlooks the plaza while connecting the library and the crystal shop from above. Crystal Shop A robust, round building faces the second half of the lower plaza. This is the crystal shop, a place ran by a Lancer where members of the Iron Division can purchase or trade crystals. Since outsiders are not allowed to take any crystal away they are denied access to this particular shop which is usually guarded at all times. On the second floor there is a room dedicated to magic practice and meditation, featuring a statue of Air in the middle, as well as the owner's bedroom, which is built separately into the adjacent cave wall. The shop was closed when the owner left for the campaign, but the precious merchandise remained, forcing Tiati to block any access leading to it when the invasion began, thus denying the Cultists from taking it. Unlocking the ward she placed on it is one of the main tasks Zan will be performing after entering the Plaza. Alchemist The alchemy shop sells both potions and reagents, being owned by a Witch specialized in herbalism. This shop is also equipped with a powered cauldron capable of mixing mundane reagents with magical ones in order to create products like enchanted ink, which is used in the creation of magic scrolls. The owner used her bedroom upstairs to research and cultivate rare plants like the Icewhirl and Moondrop Flower as well as store her recipes and rare books. Park & Library At the end of the lower plaza, past the alchemist's shop lies the gate to the park. The park is another attraction for visitors featuring a few points of interest such as the lake with the statue of Earth, where seasonal rituals and offerings are performed, as well as the ancient ruins preserved into the cave floor and the library. The library is curated by the Earth Mothers and holds numerous books and scrolls ranging from simple copies to valuable manuscripts. The library is not only a place to acquire study material, but also a place where scrolls and tablets are inscribed. Zan herself is required to use the scribe table to create a magic scroll in order to dispel the ward left by Tiati on the crystal shop's side entrance. Because of the valuable content of the library, the park gets closed during sleeping hours, and the gate is often monitored through one of the crystal balls inside the guard office. At the back of the park, another gate leads towards the Grove. Weapons Shop Between the park gate and the tunnel leading up to the upper plaza lies the weapons shop. The shop features both martial weapons and guns, although similarly to the crystal shop, guns are not allowed to be sold to anyone who isn't part of the Iron Division. The shop also sells standard gear and armor for the members of the castes. A side door in the shop leads upwards, towards the shrine cave and Barracks entrance. Upper Plaza The upper plaza connects Valc's entrance caves with the Forge and the lower part of town, leading to the housing district and further on to the Clinic and Lancer Temple. Right after the invasion began, the Cultists were instructed to cause as much damage as possible and cave in the tunnels connecting various areas of Valc in order to prevent any potential Iron Division resistance pockets from reinforcing the Lancer Temple and defending the Crystal Heart. Guardhouse Another guardhouse provides security for the upper plaza, with Crystal Ball equipment similar to the one used in the guard office. Here is also where the gates to the tunnel connecting the two plaza areas are operated, as well as the gates leading towards the Stone shrine and the Barracks. Inn Connected to the tavern on the inside, the inn faces towards the upper plaza which is usually a more quiet place than its lower counterpart. Much like the tavern, the inn is suffering from a lack of visitors with most of the Iron Division and its allies away. In fact, only one room was taken at the time the invasion began, by the Dwarven Prospector, Magnus. Right outside there is a water fountain around which visitors enjoy resting and a Dwarven gear shop. Blacksmith Opposite to the inn lies the blacksmith, where visitors can buy various metal goods ranging from martial weapons to household tools. The shop is owned by Hectus, a Minotaur blacksmith that has earned his place among the Iron Division through years of service. Hectus' home lies past a garden-cave behind the shop, and a well connects his property to a cave system below. The caverns spill into the river on one side and on the other lead to a seemingly abandoned cellar which the Minotaur has repurposed into a forge. This cellar also connects to the tavern's through a secret wall. To the left of the blacksmith is the entrance to the Forge, an entire area of Valc dedicated to ore processing and metalcraft. Stone Shrine A place where all the underground races can come to worship their common deity, Stone, this shrine was formed by a circle of Lancers and Earth Mothers who mastered Earth Magic. The practice of magic quaking is quite popular in the Iron Division's "architecture" and involves magically dislocating areas of a cave in order to layer and shape it after the caster's desire. Past the Stone shrine and overlooked by two Bear Warrior statues, the entrance to the Barracks can be found. After Zan defeats the entire Cultist army holding the Plaza, she proceeds through there.